1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic apparatus suitable for communication devices such as a mobile phone, portable television, and computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an acoustic outputting apparatus for a mobile phone is composed of two speakers in general. One example of such a conventional mobile phone is described referring to FIG. 5A to 5C. In FIGS. 5A to 5C, the mobile phone 51 has a display 51a, an operational part 51b, and a liquid crystal display 52, which is disposed on a front surface of the display 51a and corresponds to an image plane. Numeral 53 denotes a speaker for talking, which is disposed on the front surface of the display 51a outside of an area of the liquid crystal display 52, and releases a sound through sound-releasing holes 54 opening in the front surface of the display 51a. Numeral 55 denotes a mainly ringing speaker, which is disposed on a back surface of the display 51a in accordance with augmentation of the liquid crystal display and releases a sound through sound-releasing holes 56 opening in the back surface.
There is known a complex speaker in which an outer magnetic-type circuit and an inner magnetic-type circuit are structured into one frame (for reference, see JP2002-335597, [0010] to [0013], FIG. 1).
However, because the conventional mobile phone as described above has a structure hearing a sound from the speaker remote from the image plane in the back surface of the mobile phone while watching an image on the front surface of the mobile phone and the sound hears from a position remote from the image, there are problems that matching effect of sound and image is not acquired, a loss of acoustic pressure and a drop of treble occur, and acoustic re-producing ability which ordinary speakers have in themselves is not acquired. In the speaker having the structure disclosed in the above-mentioned patent document, because a thickness of a film as a vibrating plate is thinner, there are problems that it has a boundary for an output of the receiver, is suitable for a talking speaker, but cannot respond to a large output as a speaker aimed at a call waiting tone or beep.
There is known an acoustic apparatus having a sub speaker mechanism and a receiver mechanism disposed adjacent to each other (for reference, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2003-102093).
However, in the conventional acoustic apparatus, a vibrating plate and a protector for protecting the vibrating plate are required for both speaker and receiver mechanisms. This results in an acoustic apparatus having a great thickness.